Going Native
by WoodstockIsJustLikeALittleKid
Summary: A young graduate student arrives in La Push intending only to study the history of the Quileute tribe, but a spontaneous game of Truth or Dare with the native boys leads her interests elsewhere.
1. Around the Fire

_Author's Note – This story is set several years after_ Breaking Dawn, _so all the members of the wolf pack are in their early to mid-twenties. Also, imprinting is a rare thing in my world._

 _This might be a one-shot for now, though I do have ideas for more chapters. We'll see what happens._

 _Reviews give me life._

 _Enjoy!_

Going Native

"Truth... or _dare?"_

Paige pursed her lips contemplatively. The way he'd said the words, like the very question was a dare, gave her pause.

She considered the boy who'd asked. He wore a knowing smile and there was a twinkle in his fire-lit eyes, a good-natured challenge in his posture. His attitude towards her, his casual, comfortable teasing, more than anything that day, made her feel accepted here.

Paige Howell had arrived on the Quileute reservation that morning, a fresh-faced young graduate student from the University of Washington. Studying American history with an emphasis on Native American culture, she had arranged a meeting with the tribal leaders in the interest of learning more about their customs and folklore. The kind, wizened elders – Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, and Quil Ateara – had entertained Paige for the better part of the day, happily sharing their stories as she scribbled endless notes for her thesis. As afternoon wore on, they invited her back to Billy's to meet their children and grandchildren. The younger generation had a different and unique perspective on the tribe's history, Billy explained.

Outside the elder's modest home, beneath the pale sky of a crisp, fall day, Paige was introduced to Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater, and Quil Ateara the Fifth. A fire was built and the company gathered around it, taking seats on old, weather-worn logs and tree stumps. More stories were told by both the old and young natives, and the circle around the fire grew as more youth – both boys and girls - arrived throughout the deepening afternoon.

Paige was introduced to each newcomer, but their names and faces ran together. She was sure she stood in stark contrast to all the dark beauty around her with her cream-colored skin and flaxen hair, but everyone welcomed her kindly, and she felt less like an outsider looking in the more time passed. This damp, old, wooded yard was a sacred place for these people. It was their home, and all who gathered here were family.

When the sun had just begun to set, the older tribe members said goodnight, leaving Paige with the younger crowd. Jacob and the others encouraged her to stay, and she knew she had no desire to call it a night, so she'd happily set her notebook – nearly every page filled to the margins with impassioned, illegible observations – aside and enjoyed the company of the young Quileutes. Their lively conversation soon devolved into a game of Truth or Dare as the fire grew lower and the sky grew darker. Paige had mostly sat back and watched as the boys in particular participated in various antics, but now it was her turn.

Her observant gaze had not left the daring boy - _Jared,_ Paige remembered, his name was Jared. His face had not stuck out among the many stunning raven-haired, copper-skinned people she had met today, but as night fell and the light of the bonfire swathed the group of native youth in a warm orange glow, his behavior had made an impression. Now that Paige took a good look at him, she noted his boyishly handsome face matched his boyishly jovial personality.

Never one to pass up a challenge, she had been prepared to choose a dare anyway, but the way Jared looked back at her, his eyebrows and shoulders lifting in questioning, mock impatience, solidified her decision.

"Dare." She answered confidently, and a mischievously wide, dimpled grin spread across the boy's face.

Several of the other young men around the fire noised their impressed approval. A few of the girls giggled and laughed, at both the boys' behavior and Paige's pluck.

"Alright," Jared said, his wheels turning, "I dare you..." He switched the near-empty glass bottle he held to his other hand thoughtfully, then held it up, "... to spin this bottle."

He cast a meaningful glance across the fire, his twinkling eyes meeting Paige's. Paige waited for him to finish.

"And kiss whoever it lands on."

Paige's stomach did a back flip. All of the boys in the circle were attractive, tall and leanly muscular, their faces exotically beautiful. She could easily imagine kissing any one of them, but her gaze remained on Jared. A strong desire was growing within her to wipe the smug grin off this impish boy's face.

Paige swiftly rose from the log to her feet and strode purposefully across the fire ring towards Jared, her hand outstretched. He took one last swig of the bottle's contents, emptying it, then handed it to her with a smirk.

Paige dragged her foot across the dirt next to the fire pit, attempting to make a smooth surface, then placed the empty bottle on the ground. The circle of onlookers waited in anticipation as she gave it a good twirl. Paige held her own breath as the glass bottle spun on the rough ground, her eyes moving from boy to boy - Sam (That was his name, wasn't it?), Jacob, Quil, the quiet one (Embry, maybe?), the really hot one (Paul, right?) - as she wondered who she wanted it to be most. The bottle eventually slowed to a complete stop, and Paige exhaled. It pointed inarguably at Jared.

The boys erupted in a chorus of teasing sounds and comments, and the giggling of the girls was renewed. Paige felt her pulse quicken as she met Jared's gaze. She had not expected it to be him, but she was not disappointed. She even appreciated the irony, and felt a faint sense of triumph.

Jared's expression was satisfied, as if he'd planned the whole thing. He stood with nonchalance and sauntered over to meet Paige by the fire, his eyes sizing her up as he drew near.

"Alright, alright, come here," Paige sighed, waving him closer, "Let's get this over with."

Jared stopped just before her, his dimpled grin unfailing, and opened his arms as if to say he was all hers.

Acting before she had time to grow nervous, Paige took another step closer to the young Quileute, gently grasping the front of his hoodie, pulling him to her. His arms reflexively closed around her, his hands holding her arms on either side of her body. The heat radiating off of him was disarming, his breath hot but not unpleasant against her face. Her own breath was visible in the cool night air.

Paige moved her hand from his chest to his warm, smooth cheek, guiding his face towards hers as she tilted her chin up to reach him.

She then carefully placed a soft, brief kiss on his waiting, smiling lips.

There was more hooting and hollering as Paige stepped back from Jared's embrace as quickly as she had entered it. He was left standing akimbo, his brow pulling together in confusion.

"That's it?" He complained. "That's all I get?"

Paige knew what he meant. She'd kissed him so succinctly, she'd hardly felt it herself. She'd experienced only fleeting warmth and softness.

Still, a thrill had shot through her and her heart now beat forcefully inside of her chest.

But she wasn't about to let him know that.

"That's all I think you can handle." She replied, shrugging.

Jared's friends howled with laughter.

"She's got you there, man!" One of them – Paige thought it was Paul – crowed.

 _"Please."_ Jared scoffed dismissively. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it." He argued, playful arrogance written on every feature.

"Oh, yeah?" Paige raised her eyebrows, lifting her hand again to his chest, catching the drawstrings of his hoodie and giving them a gentle tug.

Jared blinked, his bravado wavering for the briefest moment.

"Yeah." He agreed, taking a step closer, his confidence back to full force.

Paige felt inclined to take a step back. Her height was perfectly average, but she felt small next to Jared, especially when he was close to her, like he was towering over her. But she stood her ground.

"Well," She said, dropping the drawstrings and giving his chest a light shove, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Jared's expression was both impressed and mildly indignant.

"Alright, alright," He acquiesced, backing up. "If that's how you want to play, fine. It's your turn. Better make it good." He challenged, returning to his seat.

Paige surveyed the circle as she moved back to her own spot. Her heart was still pounding.

Paul – she was fairly confident that was his name – was shoving Jared's shoulder playfully, still giving him a hard time, and it caught her attention. His name escaped Paige's lips without volition.

"Paul." She said simply, and the arguably most attractive young Quileute looked to her, stopping his teasing of his friend.

"Yeah?" He asked, inclining his head, curiosity pulling his brow together.

Relieved she identified him correctly, Paige sat back on her log with a sigh, pushing up the sleeves of her flannel button-up shirt. She felt inappropriately flushed.

"Truth or dare?" She exhaled, willing herself to regain her composure.

The corner of Paul's mouth lifted. If Jared's smirk was playful and mischievous, his friend's was wicked and dangerous.

"Truth." He said, the word rolling out of his mouth as though it tasted good.

 _These boys are trouble,_ Paige thought. But she could handle trouble.

"Were you disappointed a few minutes ago," She asked casually, "When the bottle didn't stop on you?"

Perched to Jared's right, the broader-shouldered, sharper-featured boy would have been the recipient of Paige's kiss had the spinning bottle stopped only a moment sooner. Though Paige was pleased with how things played out, she couldn't deny her slight disappointment when the bottle passed by Paul.

She expected the fiery young man to balk at her question, but Paul was harder to faze.

"Of course." He replied without hesitation. "Weren't we all?" He grinned, glancing at his friends on either side.

A few of the other boys chimed in in agreement, nodding and chuckling.

"You're a beautiful girl," Paul looked back at Paige. "…for a pale-face." He added after a moment, with a shrug, his devilish smirk making it evident that he was teasing her. "Any one of us boys would have happily taken Jared's place," He elaborated, "But that's not how the bottle spun, now is it?"

Paige felt heat flooding her cheeks. She'd asked an awfully presumptuous question, she knew she deserved the sarcastic answer she got.

 _These boys,_ she thought again.

"Fair enough," She sighed, meeting Paul's steely gaze. "Your turn."

Again, Paul didn't hesitate.

"Jared." He said, his eyes not breaking their hold on Paige's face. She lifted her chin proudly.

"Oh, come on!" One of the younger boys protested. "Jared just went!"

"Shh!" Paul hissed, and though the boy sulked, he was immediately silenced.

"Yes, Paul?" Jared played along.

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Paul. I think I'm gonna have to go with truth on this one, what do you think?"

Paul's smile flashed brighter, and Paige had the unsettling realization that she was out of her league.

"Tell me then, Jared," Paul said, finally looking away from Paige and towards his friend, "Since she's so curious – is blondie a good kisser? And would you kiss her again?"

"Not bad, I guess," Jared shrugged, "If you wanna call that a kiss."

Paige frowned. These boys were not playing fair.

"But do you want to kiss her again?" Paul pressed.

Jared's black eyes met Paige's across the fire. His smirk faded slightly.

"Yeah," He admitted, his tone less joking, more sincere. Then he grinned broadly again, turning back to his tribemate. "Yeah, of course. Who wouldn't?" He said, nudging Paul.

Paul laughed appreciatively, accepting his friend's answer, and the game continued as Jared turned his attention towards one of the boys whose name Paige couldn't remember. The boy chose a dare, and the group's focus shifted to him as he proceeded to perform his challenge.

Paige was too distracted to notice what he had been dared to do. She couldn't stop watching Jared. His simple "yeah" had struck a chord. It was obvious that he and Paul had been messing with Paige, but the way he looked at her when asked about kissing her again... He had meant it when he said "yeah." This honest admission set her mind racing.

She wanted to kiss him again, too, she couldn't deny that; her curiosity was piqued. But she wanted it to be real next time. Not a dare, and not in front of all his friends. Did he want that, too?

 _Because if he does,_ Paige decided, _I'll find a way to make it happen._

Her pale eyes then flitted to the left, and she caught sight of Paul staring back at her intently, his gaze so discerning Paige had the distinct impression he could hear what she was thinking.

The idea intrigued her.

 _I could make it happen with you, too, you know,_ she thought, just in case he was actually listening.

Paul's eyes narrowed, his expression unreadable. He then blinked and turned away.

Paige couldn't help but smile to herself.

She had come to La Push today with only one objective: to absorb as much information about the local tribe as she could. Her interest in the natives' history had waned significantly this night.

The only stories she wanted to learn now were those of these Quileute boys.

 _These handsome, charming, troublesome boys._


	2. Touring the Rez

Paige said goodnight to the group around the fire somewhere around midnight. Sam – she was quite comfortable with each of their names by that point – the oldest of the boys and the obvious "father" of the group, started breaking up the party as soon as Leah dared Jacob to streak through the woods.

"It's not like we haven't all seen it before." Seth complained.

Several of the older boys laughed in agreement. The corner of Sam's mouth lifted in a restrained smile, but his answering tone was authoritative.

"But I'm sure our guest would rather be spared the experience." He said, casting a sidelong glance towards Paige.

"Thanks, Sam." She chuckled, and he gave her an understanding nod.

"Alright everybody," Sam addressed the group again, "Let's call it a night. We've taken advantage of Billy's hospitality long enough. Time to head out."

The young natives reluctantly began disbanding, and Paige stood, absently saying goodnight to and thanking the girls closest to her. Out of the corner of her eye she kept watch across the low fire, not wanting to let Jared – or Paul – out of her sight. She worried they'd slip away before she got the chance to say goodbye.

Her fears were unnecessary, though; she'd scarcely made her way to Sam and Jacob, shaking the older boy's hand appreciatively while making a teasing remark about the younger Black, when their friend stepped out of Paige's peripheral vision.

"You know, since you're so interested in the history of La Push, we could give you a tour sometime." Jared said, his gaze first on Sam, then on Paige. "We know this reservation better than anybody."

A frown creased Sam's face, and Jacob's brow pulled together. Jared seemed indifferent to their reactions.

"Yeah, that'd be great, actually." Paige smiled at Jared, and a smile broke across his face in return. "Maybe tomorrow? I was planning to do some sightseeing on my own anyway, but I'd love to have local guides."

Sam and Jacob exchanged glances, and Jared looked to his friends, interrupting their silent conversation.

"Tomorrow's good, right guys?" He asked, though Paige had a feeling he didn't really require his friends' response.

Sam sighed and Jacob relaxed his stance.

"Sure." Sam granted. "We should have some time earlier tomorrow."

"Great." Jared grinned again, reaching into his front pocket and pulling out a flat, black cellphone that look as though it had been dropped more than once. "What's your number?" He looked to Paige, holding his phone at the ready. "We'll call you in the morning to meet up."

Paige recited her phone number, a sense of excitement growing within her, as Jared typed it in. No sooner had he saved it, when an arm swung around his neck.

"Exchanging numbers, huh?" Paul surmised, butting into the conversation. He tightened his arm around Jared's shoulders, jostling him teasingly. Jared casually shrugged out of Paul's strong grip, unbothered. They were clearly very used to each other.

"We're giving Paige a tour of the rez tomorrow." Jared explained.

"Nice." Paul approved, flashing another dangerous, white-toothed grin in Paige's direction. "You think you can handle us for another day?" His question was almost a challenge.

Paige squared her shoulders.

"If you can handle me."

Jared and Jacob sniggered, and Sam's reserved smile broadened.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" Paul conceded, his smirk deepening.

"Alright," Sam stepped in again, his voice light, "Enough of that. Have a good night, Paige." He said, herding his friends away. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Tomorrow came after a brief night's sleep; Paige woke to her phone ringing just before 7:00. She answered groggily without checking the number, but became instantly more alert when she recognized the voice on the other end. The native boy's distinct intonation and inflection were permanently saved in her mind. Jared greeted her with enthusiasm uncommon so early in the morning, and she could hear the scuffling and joking of his tribemates behind him. Not stopping to wonder where these boys found their seemingly boundless energy, she readily agreed to meet them in an hour outside the Blacks' home.

Paige had showered and dressed quickly, grabbed a muffin on her way out the door as she left her temporary home – a quaint, nautically themed bed-and-breakfast just off of First Beach – and made her way through La Push, anticipation building as she drove down the winding, narrow streets.

Jared, Jacob, Sam, and Quil stood waiting outside the small red house as Paige pulled into the gravel driveway, all unseasonably dressed in shorts and thin t-shirts. Paige felt a fleeting twinge of disappointment when she didn't immediately spot Paul, but was relieved when he and Embry came tumbling out of the house as she parked her small, rented sedan.

The young Quileutes suggested they start their tour at the tribal school that all of them had attended growing up. Paige allowed them to lead the way, and the morning passed quickly as the small group explored the reservation, from the tribal monuments, to the village shops, to the little marina, to the deserted beach, finally ending up in the dense forest.

They had enjoyed easy, relaxed conversation and playful, joking fun throughout their excursion. Paige left her trusty notebook at the inn, but used her phone's camera to document her time at each location, the boys eagerly including themselves in many of the photos. With the exception of the previous day, it was by far the best time she'd had in quite a while. But not far into the Olympic woods, Sam's mood – which had been surprisingly cheerful up until that point – turned somber.

The oldest boy's head inclined, his eyes narrowed, his ears listening. Paige was reminded of a predator happening upon its prey. A few of the other boys paused too, their shoulders tensing. Paul's expression became a glare, his eyes darting between Sam and Paige.

Paige was just about to ask what was wrong when Sam spoke.

"Jared," He said, frowning, "Why don't you take Paige back into town? She could probably use something to eat."

His words were not threatening, and though he phrased them as a suggestion, Paige sensed that they were not.

Jared responded accordingly, his own expression uncharacteristically serious.

"Okay." He agreed without argument, then put a hand on Paige's arm, guiding her away.

She could feel the heat of his touch through the fabric of her sleeve and it surprised her enough that she didn't object to him leading her back the way they came. Perplexed as she was at the group's sudden change, she followed him wordlessly away from his friends, glancing back only to see the other boys disappearing deeper into the woods.

"You coming?" Jared called from further up ahead, and Paige quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"You gonna tell me what that was all about?" She asked, falling into stride with him.

"Sam's just looking out for you." Jared shrugged. "He's a protective guy."

In the distance, Paige heard the howl of a wolf ring through the trees. Several answering cries followed.

"Jared," Paige stopped, grabbing his arm. His bare skin was feverishly warm beneath her cool fingers. "There are wolves in this forest?" She asked incredulously.

The native boy smirked, his dimples showing.

"What was your first clue?"

Paige's mind was hurriedly sifting through information.

"Is that why Sam tensed up? Is that why he wanted me to leave? He realized there were wolves nearby?"

A look crossed over Jared's face.

"Yeah…" He confirmed, his own mind seeming to be working something out. "Yeah," He repeated, more sure this time, "He just didn't want to freak you out."

Paige didn't know what to say.

"Come on," Jared urged, turning to walk again, "Let's get back to town. I'm starving."

The Quileute boy lead the way through the undergrowth as easily as if he were strolling down a well-worn trail. Paige kept pace as best she could, but her footing was less sure on the damp forest floor and he was always a few steps ahead of her.

"But…" She was still riddling it out as she moved behind Jared, "Why did the other guys go running off? Shouldn't they have left with us?"

"We know these woods better than anybody, Paige." Jared reminded her, not slowing his pace. "We're sorta its… protectors."

 _Protectors?_

"Okay…" Paige still didn't understand. "But they're not stupid enough to go chasing after a pack of wolves with nothing but their bare hands, are they?"

Jared made a face like she'd asked a ridiculous question.

"Of course not." He scoffed, then softened his expression. "Look, don't worry about it, okay? Sam and the guys will be fine. They're just scouting the area. If there's any danger, they'll get out of there."

Paige frowned, unsatisfied, but it was clear that Jared wasn't going to be any more forthcoming.

"If you say so." She sighed, and they continued their hike in silence for several minutes.

The gray light of another autumn day was filtering through the thick evergreen canopy, the air cold and wet. Paige pulled the collar of her shirt closed, hugging the thin flannel closer to her chest. She observed Jared as he forged ahead, wearing a sleeveless shirt, cutoff cargo shorts, and loosely tied skate shoes with no socks, all in earthen tones. She wondered how he wasn't freezing, but all the Quileute boys seemed strangely unaffected by the chilling coastal weather. She'd noticed it even last night at the bonfire; each of the young men had been unsuitably dressed for the cold, dark evening, though she hadn't given it much thought 'til now.

They eventually reached a shallow stream, bridged by a tall, wide, fallen tree. Jared stepped effortlessly up onto the moss-covered log and started walking casually across it. Paige quickly followed, regretting the decision to wear white canvas shoes as she climbed up; the hike through the muddy woods had made them so dingy and dirty, she doubted she'd ever get them clean again. She crossed slowly, being careful to maintain her balance, but Jared traversed the fallen tree with ease, his feet in no danger of slipping off the sodden moss.

 _What was it about these boys?_

"So what makes you so interested in Native Americans anyway?" Jared glanced back at her then, and Paige had the impression that he'd been wondering this all day.

She frowned, her face turned down. She was still concentrating on keeping her footing.

"My dad's great grandma was a full-blooded Cherokee."

Jared stopped halfway across the log and turned back to Paige.

"No way," He exclaimed, "That's awesome!"

Paige couldn't help but smile a little at his reaction as Jared chuckled once to himself and resumed crossing. Reaching the end of the log, he jumped nimbly off of it, landing softly on the dank earth.

"And here I was thinking you were just a pale-face." He mused as he watched her continue across. He offered his hand for her to steady herself, walking along beside her. She accepted his help without hesitation, enjoying the warmth of his touch.

"It's shocking, I know." She agreed, gesturing at her Caucasian appearance.

When she reached the end of the tree a moment later, she leaned over and placed her hands on Jared's shoulders, bracing herself. With his unexpectedly sturdy support, she easily hopped down to the ground. His hands unconsciously grasped her waist, steadying her as she landed in front of him, his fingers unintentionally slipping beneath the hem of her shirt and brushing her stomach. He didn't immediately release his grip, and his touch burned against her skin as they stood there close together, her arms still around his neck.

Jared exhaled, and Paige realized she was holding her breath. Her hands slid slowly off his shoulders, down his solid chest. She imagined she could feel his heart thumping against her palm, faster than was natural. He was so unusually, invitingly warm. She wanted his arms fully around her, wanted his hands in her hair, wanted his lips on hers.

But Jared only gave a small, uncomfortable chuckle, dropping his hands and stepping back.

"Uh, yeah, uh," Paige stuttered, attempting to resume the conversation, "My dad actually looks way more native than I do."

"That's not saying much." Jared teased, any tension he may have felt no longer evident.

"I know," Paige agreed, smoothing back her blonde hair, her nerves still tingling, "It's true. But he has black hair like yours, and dark skin…" She hesitated, her fingers remembering the feel of Jared's hot skin. She resisted the impulse to touch him. "Not as dark, but, you know, definitely darker than mine."

Jared gave a small laugh.

"Again, not hard to do." He joked, turning back to resume their hike, and Paige followed his lead. She walked slowly after him, her mind churning.

 _Did we not just have a moment?_ She wondered, second-guessing herself. _Doesn't he want to kiss me again?_

She studied Jared thoughtfully, and he glanced back at her as he continued walking, giving her a reassuring smile.

 _Maybe he just needs a little encouragement,_ She decided. _That's okay. I can handle that._

The sound of a pickup truck driving by grew louder as they reached the edge of the forest, the main street becoming visible. They were only a few blocks from downtown now. Paige noticed a sign to their right marking the start of an official hiking trail – clearly the guys had taken her off the beaten path – and a small wooden pavilion at the head.

"What's that?" She asked Jared, and he followed her gaze.

"Some historical plaque." He shrugged.

Paige moved in the direction of the little shelter.

"Let's check it out." She said, not waiting for Jared to agree. After a moment, she heard him following behind her.

Paige held back a smile. Honestly, she had no real interest in the historical marker, she only wanted a few more minutes alone with Jared in the secluded woods.

 _Just a few more minutes and a little encouragement, and that should do the trick._

Jared caught up with her in a few long strides, giving her a questioning though not objecting look.

Paige only smiled at him.

 _I'm going to make it happen,_ She promised him. _Just you wait and see._


End file.
